Healing Wounds
by unorthod0x
Summary: Hermione and Draco both have secrets. Can they find the compassion concealed deep within to confide in each other? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hiiiiii! I have been reading fan fic for a while, so I decided to write one myself! I hope I get some reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and none of her characters belong to they did, the pairing's would be waaaaay different (as you will probably see). I hope you enjoy it :3**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Hermione dropped her possessions almost instantly at the doorway of the portrait as she stepped into the room. A sense of pride overwhelmed her to the point where a huge smile broke out and enveloped her face. After all the hard effort she put into her school work and extra curriculum activities, it had eventually paid off. She was finally head girl.  
While walking in; she embraced the surrounding. The smell of the crackling fire swiftly flew up her nostrils and caused her to let out a sigh of happiness. Her head turned to the left to find a small but cosy kitchenette. The colours of the counters were very woodland-like, which complimented the stone walls around it. On the right was the living area. It was humble, yet somewhat magnificent and enchanting. Half way through the absorbing of her new home, there was an annoying muffled noise, almost like it was nagging at her. She snapped out of her daydream and found Ginny whining behind her about all of her luggage left at the doorway and how she nearly landed on her face when her foot got caught under her trunk. Hermione turned round to face her friend and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you!"  
She exclaimed while being chocked by the fabric Hermione was wearing.  
The brown haired girl eventually let go of her, skipped over to the sofa and slumped onto it.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I've got a whole place to myself!"  
She said while bursting into a huge smile, once again.

"Ah, I think you've forgot the fact that there's also a head boy" she stated, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione's face dropped as she came crashing down from cloud nine as soon as Ginny reminded her. It had totally slipped her mind. To every head girl, there is a head boy. Anxiety flooded her mind. What was he to be like? Was he someone that she liked? She had drifted off into deep thought without knowing, leading to Ginny screaming her name and clicking her fingers in her face to try to bring her back to earth. Shaking the worry to the back of her head; she responded to Ginny with a groan.

Ginny and herself carried her luggage up to her room before Ginny heading off to Gryffindor dorm. After she had unpacked all of her belongings, she decided it was the time to get changed into her uniform and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stopped at the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She found herself starting to compare her appearances now to her younger self she had once been. Noticing her face was slimmer and more mature. Her hair was no longer bushy but soft, sleek, slender curls which caressed her face and flowed over her shoulders. The body she had was now curvaceous in all the right place with a fairly nice bust and bum as a bonus. The only thing that hadn't changed was her large brown pools she had for eyes. Subconsciously brushing her hand through her locks, she heard there was a shuffling of footsteps downstairs. Through process of elimination, she guessed it was her roommate. The new head boy.  
She heard talking but couldn't make out the words, nor the voices. She pushed it aside and got ready as quick as she could so greet the unknown boy. Hermione walked down the stairs to find an desolate room. Disappointed never the less, she headed for the portrait not knowing what was in store for her later on that very evening.

* * *

Draco walked down the halls with Blaise mindlessly chatting about things heading towards the hall.

"Do you know who the new head girl is, Drake?" Blaise asked, eyes fixated on the crowd of people swarming.

"No, I don't actually. Why do you ask?"

"You're not curious to find out who you'll be spending your days with for the next year?" He asked, eye's still on the crowd but now raising one eyebrow.

"Of course I'm curious but I'm not going to find out until half an hour so there's no point worrying."  
Draco ran his hand though his silvery hair, moving it out of place and ruffled it back into order. He suppressed the 'head girl' curiosity as he saw some Ravenclaw girls running past him, giggling and whispering as they did so. A 'This was going to be a good year' smirk sat on his lips. Blaise caught the wondering eyes of Draco, shook his head and let out a small laugh which Draco heard and turned to grin mischievously.

Blaise glanced slightly over the right. "Whoa, is that Ginny Weasley? She's not looking to bad this year."

"Why would you even consider that weaselette? That's vile Zabini, I thought you had more class." Draco hissed.

"Malfoy, I was just looking at her, not trying to shag her."  
Blaise rolled his eyes then spotted the girl standing next to Ginny.

"Who's that? Next to the 'weaselette'."

Draco glanced over to discover her himself then he scoffed.  
"One of her disgusting friends no doubt." Draco sneered shooting a look at his friend.

"Well, whoever it is, she's not too bad herself."

"Blaise, you dog, stick your tongue back in your mouth and stop drooling." Draco said snapping at him.

He continued to look at them, trying to figure out who the mystery girl was. At that point, two new individuals join the girls. It was Potter and the other Weasel. God how he hated them. He was surprise to not see that filthy little mudblood trailing behind them... That was until the Weasel had grabbed the mysterious girls hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek which she responded to by hugging him. That's when Draco caught the girl's face.

It's that pathetic excuse of witch Granger.

He watched her nuzzle her head into Ron. It was utterly repulsive. The taste of blood flooded his mouth realised he was biting the skin inside his mouth so deep it began to bleed his bitter but pure blood. Unlike that dirt. Blaise saw the sour look and chose to ignore it, not wanting a confrontation right there as he knew how heated Draco got. Draco looked back at Blaise as he felt him staring.

"Yes?" Draco questioned.  
Once again, Blaise just inwardly laughed and shock his head.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table, brimming with anticipation. She couldn't wait for everyone to know that she was Head girl. As bitchy as it sounded. She heard the head teacher clang his fork against the goblet perched on the table where all the professors sat.

"As you all know; a new year, new start. We had ups and downs last year which unfortunately led to the injury of Professor Snape. On the other hand, he has recovered and is doing well. He shall be back in a few days. Until then, potions shall be cancelled."

A few cheers erupted from the crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Yay! Can't wait for him to insult her in some sort of way!

"Enough of the bad news! Let's focus on the good. I'm proud to announce our new head girl and head boy. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

A round of applause was drowned out by Hermione's heart beat throbbing in her ears 10 times fasted than it should've. She slowly maneuverer her head to face him, eyes wide open, to find Draco glaring at her so fiercely she felt it burn on her own face.

* * *

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, slapping his hands down onto the emerald leather couch. His eyes had turned a shade of solid steal which looked to be impenetrable.

"How could I get put with such scum? The filth. It's outrageous!"  
At this point, his whole body was trembling with anger.

"Drake, it's not that bad. She not going to try to kill you in your sleep or touch you for that matter." Blaise said with a slightly joking tone which was soon shoot down by Draco's overwhelming glare. He rolled his eyes as soon as Draco's head snapped back to looking at the fire.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, besides, it's not like Granger's not going to spend most of her spare time either studying or reading in the library or with her 'friends'. You won't even see her that often."

Blaise walked over and reached under the couch to reveal a bottle of fire whiskey which he had saved from the last school year, seeming to be half empty. With a flick of his wand two glasses appeared, one in his hand the other in Draco's. He raised one eyebrow at Draco as approval to pour some in his glass, which Draco simply consented with a nod. He took a sip. Feeling the fire on his tongue made him screw up his face a little then relax as the effects started to kick in.

"You need to just chill Drake. All this hyperventilating about silly little issues is going to do you health any good, is it? Since with your parents be-"

Blaise stopped himself because he saw the pain concealed within Draco's eye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"...Everything's going to be ok, mate. It's going to take some time but, things will work out in the end."

Blaise took swig of his drink, leaving only drops left in his glass. Topping up; he perched himself on the edge of the sofa arm. Draco took occasional sips, savouring the taste, the fiery feeling that danced on his tongue made him feel mellow and loosen up slightly.

"You know what? I don't care. Caring doesn't get you anywhere. It's an invisible feeling that doesn't help the situations but makes it worse. Fuck it. No more caring for me."

He closed his eyes and let out a small smirk thinking how fun his next thought was going to be.

"And I'm going to make Granger's life hell."

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in her room convinced her life was over having to spend a whole year with Malfoy and Malfoy only, in the same common room. What was she to do? Ask to not be head girl and let all of Gryffindor down? Feeling cramped; she decided to do her pacing elsewhere downstairs. She strode down the stairs to hear a knock coming from the portrait. Anxiously opening the door, she was tackled to the floor letting out a faint squeal.

"Alright, 'Moine?" Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ronald! Really?" She huffed at the awkward strand of hair that fell to her face. "Why be so rough?"

"You didn't mind it during the summer." He inwardly growled and started to kiss and suck Hermione's neck, hitting her sensitive spots.

"Uh... Ron... The door." Ron kicked the portrait door shut. He stopped to look at her.

"Shall we carry this on upstairs?" Ron winked at her causing he lower region to feel slightly more damp than it had before.

"We shall." She smiled while a berry red blush flooded her face.  
With that, he picked her up marital style and whisked her up and off to the bedroom.

Draco slurred the password to the portrait and the door swung open. He stumbled, tripping over his own foot.

Huh. Thought Granger would be downstairs reading or something. Eh, who gives a fuck anyway.

He managed to make it up the stairs in one piece when he heard soft moaning coming from the bedroom opposite his. Curiously, he walked over to the door and peaked through the tiny keyhole sitting underneath door handle. His eye's widened to find Hermione on top of Ron. Completely in the nude, bouncing gently up and down making her bust jiggle fiercely. Draco's face screwed up at how disgusting he found it, but he was unable to look away from scene. He groaned as he felt a swell growing inside his underwear. He rubbed his eyes, pulling away from the keyhole and standing up again.

_**Why did I get so aroused at that horrid**__**  
**__**sight?**_

With that, he dragged himself back to his room, trying to shake the thought from his mind.

* * *

_**So yeah, it's not the most interesting chapter, I know, but hopefully it will get better for you to read:3**_

_**PLEAAAAAAASE make my day and leave me a review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! I'm back with Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyyyy! :-)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who favorited and put me on story alert, I was fangirling every time i got an e-mail! Really appreciated it!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and none of her characters belong to me! If they did, the pairing's would be waaaaay different (as you will probably see). I hope you enjoy it :3**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Hermione awoke to find herself sleeping alone. She got up, slightly groggy from the night before as they had gone at it twice more before they went to sleep. She managed to pull herself up and out of bed. Her hair resembled wild grass at this point. She slipped her slippers on, and dressing gown over her bare skin, tying the belt in a neat little bow when a small note dropped out of pocket. She reached down to pick it up when it sprung open and startled her. She stared curiously at the piece of paper which had obviously been charmed to open at her touch.

**_Hermione, I didn't want to wake you as you looked peaceful sleeping. Thanks for last night sweetheart._**  
**_Ron x_**

She giggled at the letter, expelling a radiance of happiness that couldn't be broken...that is until she walked out of her door. Malfoy was standing there, equally as messy as Hermione, in his boxers emitting an off putting feeling which instantly made Hermione feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."  
She managed to muster up some 'mean' of her own, throwing a squinted eye glare.

"Something wrong with your eye Granger? Seems like it needs fixing. You've got a horrible glare seeming to be aimed at me. A bit rude considering I'm pure blooded unlike you, scum."

"Oh fuck off Malfoy with you bullshit opinions. I for one don't give a flying toss."

Malfoy was stunned but keep a straight smirk on his face.  
"Ohhh, so Granger's has got a nasty bark on her."  
He strided towards her. "Well we'll sort that out so-"  
There was a knock on the door.  
"You better keep in line, Mudblood."  
With one last look of disgust, Draco walked down the stairs casually like the running that He and Hermoine just just finished didn't even happen. He opened the door to find Harry and Ron fully dress and scowling at him.

"Move Malfoy." Harry growled.

"I think you're forgetting a word, Potter."

Harry and Ron barged pass him and sat down on the sofas.  
Draco ignored their rude actions, slammed the portrait door shut and stormed off to his room.

* * *

As soon as Draco went downstairs, she ran back into her room lent against the door with all her weight. Tears started to well within the corners of her eyes just thinking about how he was treating her like shit. She soon managed to stop her tears from falling as she knew the reality of this job wasn't going to be easy with him as a 'partner'. But she had to make do. She gathered herself up and walked downstairs to a surprised of her two best friends, one obviously being a lover, sitting and waiting for her. Her spirit lifted a little once she saw that they were happy.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry grinned when he noticed her.  
Ron winked which made her smile and go bright red at the memory of last night.

"...Hermione, are you wearing anything under there?" Harry was now staring at her cleavage which was on show.  
She blushed furiously and darted back upstairs in to her bedroom. She found a quill and parchment and scribbled a quick message to Ron and Harry directly underneath her.

**_Sorry, I forgot I was in the ehem, nude. Forgive me and give me 10-20 minutes to get ready. x_**_  
_  
She folded her piece of paper in to a miniature aeroplane, muttered a spell, made a small movement with her wrist and send the message flying through the door and downstairs. A few moments later another flew in and read out in Ron and Harry's voice;

**_No worries, 'Moine. S'all cool. Just hurry up! We don't want to miss out on the special at the three broomsticks._**_  
_  
She could always count on them to make her feel comfortable. She pulled out her draws and opened her wardrobe deciding on what to wear. She ended up with laced purple kickers with a bra to match, which accentuated her olive skin tone. A purple plain modest cut short sleeve top, grey jeans and a white Ralph Lauren sweater to add that her dad gave her before she had left to go to Hogwarts. She never understood the crazy that muggles had over it. It was just a horse after all. She slipped on a pair of black low top converse, grabbed her wand and headed for the door.

She greeted the two again less flushed and more relaxed. They all headed out of the door and went to lunch.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, writhing in pain. He had a splitting headache from the hangover as it was now catching up with him. He tried to think of things which would made him forget of the headache he possessed but it only made it worst making Draco moan in pain. Then a knock on the door became more apparent over the thudding in his ears.  
He staggered down the stairs, managing to brush pass or on to every wall he passed.

"Wow, you look shit." Blaise said with a huge grin on his face to exaggerate how fine he was feeling.  
Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes which soon went bad on his part as the movement caused a stinging sensation. He fell on to the couch groaning, trying to relive the pain by rubbing his temples.

"Why are you okay? I mean, you had more than me!"

"I have a little something called a hangover potion which I brewed 15 bottles of for the year. Mind you, I might need more if you're not going to bother brew any."

Shit, I knew I forgot something.

Blaise passed over a small vile which contained a lavender-ish liquid but the label on the front was incorrect.

"Are you sure this is it? It says something totally differ-. Ah fuck it."  
Draco emptied the vile of potion in to his mouth and instantly felt better.

"To answer you're half-finished question, it's so if anyone find it, they won't know the real purpose of it."

"Misleading, huh."

"My aim exactly."

* * *

Hermoine had been bombarded with a ridiculous amount of congratulations in and out of hogwarts. Truly was a blessing in disguise as she didn't have to spend as much time with Malfoy in the same place.

She walked up to the portrait, looked around to see if anyone had followed her and softly whispered the password. As the portrait creaked open, she could hear a muffled talking. When she fully opened the door, it stopped. She entered the room to find Draco, still wearing next to nothing, sprawled out on the sofa and Blaise in the arm chair. They were both staring at her and her staring at them. Blaise made the first move. He stood up, walked over to Hermione and thrusted his arm out.

"Blaise Zabini."

Hermione placed her hand within his.  
"Hermione Granger." She said while shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know who you are." He said smiling.

She blushed slightly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaise was about to reply, but Draco had interrupted.  
"Stop flirting, filth. You have a blood traitor for a boyfriend. Or was that just a quick fuck yesterday?"

"You were spying me?"

Draco had to stop and think before he retorted and gave away that he did see them through the keyhole.  
"I saw him leave this morning you idiot."

"Well how do you know he wasn't just staying over?" Her voice was now more annoyed and slightly worried.

"Please Granger. You don't fool me. Although you're Gryffindor's princess, you're not as innocent as you make out to be. Plus I heard you, boy you are loud. I know you weren't thinking on him doing you, you were clearly thinking of me."  
He didn't even bother look at them. He just smirked and placed his arm over his eyes.

She strode over to him, jabbing her wand into his throat.  
"Say that again. I DARE you Malfoy."  
Draco looked over at Blaise for help but he was standing with his jaw practically hitting the floor in amazement.  
Hermione eased back and removed her wand from him.

"I thought so."

She turned to Blaise and nodded and he just stood there, eyes still widened. With that, she headed up stairs.

Blaise looked at Draco and laughed.  
"The look on your face, oh my god Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.  
"I would have done something if I wasn't so hung over."

Blaise was still bent over laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"She knows how to keep you in line it seems."

"Piss off Zabini."

* * *

Hermione waited at the top of the stairs to the hear the reaction of Blaise. She felt pretty smug with herself as she heard the positive feedback. Suddenly, a sick feeling washed over her. She heaved clutching her stomach as she run to the bathroom trying not to throw up everywhere. As soon as she hit her hands on the toilet bowl the contents of her lunch poured out of her like lava. Fucking restaurant. She woke up to finding a black shadowy figure peering over her.

"What you doing down there 'Mione?"

"I-." Hermione rubbed the back of her head to find blood.

Ginny picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bath. She grabbed a towel and started to dab the back of Hermione's head. They had a very sparse but casual conversation. Then they got onto the subject of what happened before Hermione had passed out.

"Ron happened to...eherm...stay the night last night and while I was talking to Blaise, Draco though we did something and decided to bring it up and I-"

"WAIT WHAT? BLASIE WAS HERE? WHEN?"

"Well when I came in from going out with Harry and Ron, he happened to be with Dra-. Wait, why are you even bothered?"

Ginny widened her eyes and crimson flushed her face.  
"Well I-I just-. Ok! You caught me out. I think he's kinda...nice. If you catch my drift?"

Hermione burrowed her eyebrow.  
"You think he's good looking? I though you and Harry were on the verge of getting together?"

"Wel-l, we were, but it seems he's more interested in Luna. Those two were hanging out an a-awful lot during the summer and he would always blow me off for her secretly because I would see them i-in Diagon Alley."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ginny caught on to what she was silently implying.

"I-I WASN'T FOLLOWING THEM 'MOINE! I just happened to be picking up something for mum and they were...they were there." Her face had now gone pale and the expression stone-like.  
"Never mind ey? I'll just keep my options open."

"Oh Gin, I'm so sor-."

"Don't worry about. I'm not bothered."  
Her face lit up a little.  
"Nooooooow, back to Blaise." She batted her eyelash making Hermione giggle.  
"Can you introduce me?"

"Ginny, I only just met the guy."

"So?" Ginny looked at her seriously then they both burst out in laughter.

* * *

_**WEEEEEEEEEEELLL THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2, review maybe? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola again!~ Again a huge thanks to those who subscribed last week! You guys have given me a confidence booster! As you've probs guessed, i'm doing a weekly update. It might turn to fortnight as i have exams soon-ishh :'( ANYWHO, enjoy!_**

**_ shans97: Thank you! I really appreciated that! Nice to know someone's liking it! It is my first story i've written but because i've read so much fan fiction, i guess i just picked things up! :-)  
_**

**____****__****Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and none of her characters belong to me! If they did, the pairing's would be waaaaay different (as you will probably see).**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

A few months had passed since the fiasco that happened at the beginning of the year. Hermoine and Draco both tried to spend time with each other as little as possible. Meetings was only time the two really had to spend time together.

Hermione had been splitting her time between Head Girl duties, friends and studying. She had no real time to herself.  
She often even found herself dozing off in the library while researching to be awoken by an angry librarian. Also all the patrol shifts she had didn't help. She was eating significantly more which she blamed on the stress she was being put under. Her relationship was at the back of her mind for the time being until her schedule had calmed down. The last time she was really 'intimate' with Ron was a 2 months ago. She had no time for anything.  
Draco in the other hand wasn't as busy. Of course he had duties and studies but he was passing all of his classes, admittedly although it wasn't to the best of his abilities.

"Slow down! You're going to give yourself indigestion!" A worried Ginny was now eyeing over Hermione eating two pancakes at a time while her nose was buried deep in a textbook.

Hermione managed to swallow the food that her mouth claimed and shut the book. She looked up and found Ron and Harry watching her in amazement.  
"WHAT?" She snapped.  
"Pshh, nothing. It's just, you've been eating more than Ron recently...and as we all know, Ron eats a lot..." At that moment Ron punched Harry in the arm.  
"I was just saying!" Harry exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment now.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.  
"I've told you many times before; I've just been stressed with duties and studying! I need to keep my energy up."

"Yes, all very well Hermione, but it's not what you've been eating, it's how you've have been eating a weird combination of food."

She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I have not! Perfectly nor-." She looked down at her plate to see not just pancakes, syrup and butter but it was lathered and smothered in chocolate spread, peanut butter and oddly milk.  
"...So I may be becoming ever so slightly adventurous with my food, is that a bad thing?" She huffed.

"Whatever you say 'Mione." Harry waved his hand up and down and carried on his breakfast which almost made Hermione flip for being dismissed in such a rude manner.  
She had to admit, she was eating a lot and not only that she was gaining a little tummy which made her worry if Ron ever saw it. He had always said to her that he loved her body; a little altercation might ruin the love he had. She started to tear up at the thought of Ron leaving her for the minor problem.

"...'Mione? You look like you're about to cry?"

Almost instantly Hermione snapped back to reality. She sniffed and blinked the welling tears away.  
"It's nothing. It's just this book, it's so emotional.

"Ancient ruins is emotional?"

"...I'm in tune with all the suffering all the witches and wizards had gone through. It's quite sad you know." She stuck her nose in the air, slammed her textbook shut, got up and walked back to the dormitory she was currently residing in.

"What's up with her lately? She's hardly spent time with me, you know, 'us' time."  
Ron asked with a mouth full of food to Ginny.

Ginny looked at him with disgust and debated whether to reply to him or not after that atrocious view.  
"Maybe she's coming 'on' soon. It is near her time of the month."

Ron nodded and carried on ploughing his way through the mountain loaded on his plate.

* * *

Hermione walked in to find a very concerned Professor McGonagall waiting in the arm car and Draco draped out on the sofa, like usual.

"Oh Hermione dear. I have some news for you and Mr Malfoy here."

"What is it professor?" Her voice was laced with concern while Draco didn't seem to care and was practically half asleep.

"We have recruited more prefects. So that means that you will only have to do one round each night..."

FINALY! I GET SOME TIME TO MYSELF!

"...but"

There's always a but.

"You and Draco will be patrolling together as we have enough student for everyone to be paired up."

Draco's eyes shot open immediately.  
"Professor, you're pulling my leg right?"

"I am certainly not 'pulling your leg', Mr Malfoy. The head master wants you two to be safe, at night especially."

Through the whole discussion, Hermione had just kept biting her lip. She didn't know how to react to the situation.

"I'm only relaying the information I was given by the headmaster, Draco."

"But-."

She cut him off with a loud hush.  
"Now, you're going to start tonight. So be ready and I want no bad reviews given back to me or you will BOTH suffer the consequences. Got it?"

Draco fell back to the couch and nodded.  
McGonagall looked at Hermione who's eyes were glazed over. She took this as a 'yes' and walked out the door, only the echoes of footsteps could be heard trailing behind her.

* * *

Nightfall had come and Hermione had woken up from the 3 hour 'power nap' she fell into after lessons. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she was headed for the door. She opened it to find Draco with his arm in the arm and extended as if he was about to knock on the door.

"What do you want?"

"I was knocking to wake you up actually. Believe it or not, we have a round to do now."

"I know. That's why I woke up." She shoved past him and walked down stairs to grab her robe.

"Alright, don't get you knickers in a twist Granger, Jesus." He mutter under his breath which Hermione caught wind of but left it as they had to spend 3 hours together.

The silence was bearable for the first 10 minutes or so, but after, they both fell like they were going to go mad from the clicking of their shoes on the cobbled floor and that's when Draco broke the ice.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, which clearly didn't work as her head still facing forwards.  
"Eherm, so Granger. I heard they put you forward as head director of the Christmas ball. Congratulations."

She suddenly came to an abrupt stop which made Draco look at her like she had gone mad.

"What's this I hear? Draco Malfoy actually CONGRATULATING someone? Has the day come where pigs are now flying?" A smirk creped onto her face.

"Pigs? What? I don't understand your muggle talk Granger. But anyway I was just trying to make conversation. But since you're not going to be appreciat-."

"Thank you. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

They started to talk casually about studies and then on to duties they had to do in the next couple of weeks and before they knew it, it was time to go back.

They both entered the common room and bided each other goodnight.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, unable to sleep because of her over active brain. Why had Draco been so civil with her after she and him hadn't even talked for months. Why the sudden change. She decided to give up pondering and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned but her bed didn't seem comfortable enough so she went downstairs for a midnight snack. She hadn't called it that in a long time, since she was a child in fact with her muggle best friend Natalie when she used to sleep over.

Hermione got out of bed and opened the door quietly, so Draco wouldn't arouse suspicion. She tiptoed down the steps and saw that the fire was still roaring, which was odd because she put it out before they left for their rounds.

"Granger?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice which sounded quite husky. She turned round to find Draco standing over the kitchenette, leaning on the counter watching her. She jumped out of her skin slightly and turned to face him.

"I erm..."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Same."

She walked round the counter and started to make herself a cup of tea. She felt his eyes piercing the back of her head. She turned round and theory was correct. He was now facing her, back leaning against the counter lazily while drinking the substance from his mug.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just surprised you aren't sleeping, that's all. Because that's all you seem to do." He casually took another sip as Hermione's anger began to build. She calmed herself down for the pure fact that she knew she was over exaggerating.

"I've just been a little run down as all. Nothing big."  
She grabbed her cup and stood next to Draco but no way near close enough for them to touch.

"So erm, why are you up, Malfoy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Yourself?"

She could reply with she was thinking of him, could she?

"Thinking about family and how I miss them."

She looked over to him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"D-Draco?"

His eyes widened.

"You sai-id my first name."

"Is it against the law?"

"No, but..."

She stopped herself and looked away.  
Draco opened his mouth but only a gush of air came out. He sighed,put his cup in the sink and strolled to the stairs.  
"Night, Hermione."  
He strode up the stairs and Hermione heard the click of his door.  
She smiled to herself, blowing into her tea.

* * *

*a few weeks later*  
"Draco? Draaaaacooooo?"

He groaned and opened his eyes to find Pansy leaning over him.

"Drakeyyyyyyyyy, yay you're awake."

"Yes because you repeated my name non-stop Pansy. What do you even want?"  
He shielded his eyes with his arm to block out the blinding sunlight. Almost starting to regret their agreement on being 'fuck buddies' and also giving her the password. Well, she overheard the password after he told Blaise.

She intertwined her hands in his hair and pulled herself closer to whisper in his ear.

"I want quick shag before lessons. You better be ready."  
She stood up instantaneously and started to strip off.

* * *

Hermione grumbled while sitting at her desk, trying to sort out which homework she needed to hand in today when she came across plans for the ball that needed to be handed to Draco. She looked at the clock on her wall and decided it was the time for him to wake up anyway so she'll hand it to him then.

She knocked on the door softly. No reply. She knocked again a little harder. Still no reply. She thrusted the door opened and screamed then slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Draco noticed her, screamed himself and pushed Pansy off of him landing her on the floor with a huge thud.

"What the fuck, Granger?" Pansy screamed.  
Draco was turning a shade of red which she had never seen before.  
Hermione slammed the door shut and cried out in laughter to the point where she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air on the floor when a very annoyed Pansy strode over her, stepping on her foot while doing so and run out of the dormitory.

That night was kind of awkward for the two because Draco felt obviously embarrassed. But Hermione thought it was a good time to play on it. After all, he did kind of the same thing to her at the beginning of the year.

"So, Pansy Parkinson was quick to get out this morning."

He gave her an 'are you really going to do this to me?' look but Hermione retorted with nothing but a sheepish smile.

"I'm just saying."

The two talked about how Pansy and Draco had become friends with benefits. Then they got onto the dreaded talk about sex and relationship. Hermione quickly dismissed the subject as she felt uncomfortable.  
What was weird was how quickly they had become civil, it was all too much for Hermione to take in. Why was she giving him a chance? After all, he had given her trouble since she'd joined Hogwarts. So why was she so inclined to let him try again? She had heard about his family being arrested but she never heard the rest as a) she was happy with whatever punishment they got and b) she never heard anything after that story so she didn't bother ask.  
She thought to ask, but knew she was no way near the level of friendship to.  
Friendship? Huh. Never thought she'd be using that word in the same sentence with his name. Friendship. She liked that.

* * *

After the rounds, Draco headed up to his room, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at his desk.

Dear mother,  
I know you will never get this but I need to get so many things off my chest. I've held it in for so long bu-

There was a knock at his door and reluctantly he went to answer it. Blaise was standing with a bottle of drink and on his face was holding a smirk.

"Blaise? It's freaking 1 am."

"So? It's Saturday tomorrow. Anyway, you said you'd fill me in with details about this morning."

Draco sighed and looked back at the parchment on his desk. Seems like tonight's not the night. He and Blaise sat on the sofa's downstairs, drank and Draco filled him in about the Pansy situation. Blaise was crying on the floor at the stitch he had from laughing so hard.

"SO that's why Pansy was so off today in potions. She was practically trying to blow the class up, well more to the point Hermione. She was throwing things in her cauldron hoping but failed miserably."

"Hermione did tell me that today. Hm."

"Is she meant to? Are you like her protector or something?"

"No, but when we're on our rounds we usually talk."

"Either she didn't want to tell you or she didn't notice." While Blaise took a slip of his drink a realization hit him.  
"Oh my. You have a thing for Hermione don't you?"

Draco swallowed his drink in surprise and it went down the wrong throat which left him coughing a sputtering for air.  
"What? No, course not. I've just started talking to her and on first name terms. I think it's a little too early for a crush, don't you?"

"Well I don't know, the way you look at her man," Blaise said jokingly as well as stroking his imaginary beard.

Draco rolled his eyes and guzzled the rest of the fluid.

"The craziest thing happened to me today, Dray. Ginny came up to me and started talking to me."

"And?"

"Nothing just thought I'd say. I though she didn't know I existed. It was weird. And she was so nice."

"Someone's got a crush on the Weaslelsisterrrrr." He mocked.

"Shut up you twat! I don't, it was weird though, just saying."  
Blaise looked over at Draco to see him in deep thought staring intently at the fire.  
There was a creek at the stair which made Blaise neck snaps towards them. His eyes adjusted to the dark to find Hermione dressed in tiny purple shorts and a white vest top that had riden up her torso to revel her stomach. He turned to face Draco, who was watchfully staring at the fire, and kick him hard, making Draco yelp and turn to kick him back but the shadow caught his eye first and he too turned to stare. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. God she looked cute.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" Blaise said raising one eyebrow.

"I came to get a drink, I'm parched. Plus, it seems like you've already started the drinking without me."

"W-we...i-i mean w-."

"Save it Draco, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt..." She rolled her eyes sarcastically letting out a small laugh. "...Only if you let me have a glass though."

Both Blaise and Draco stared at her in awe at the comment she just made.  
"Oh so Gryffindor's princess drinks?"

"Only occasionally, but you have it here now, so I might as well." She smirk and took her position in the arm chair, grabbing a glass on the way.

* * *

_**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Make my day and review!3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! Thanks to all who subscribed last week! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_********____****__**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and none of her characters belong to me! If they did, the pairing's would be waaaaay different (as you will probably see).**_

* * *

The weeks had flown. It was almost time for the Christmas ball. Hermione was obviously busy with the setting up while Draco on the other hand was busy with... well, girls.

"Morning Draco. You were great last night." She kissed him tentatively but he pulled away.

"You can go now." Draco said quite bluntly to the Ravenclaw girl, Jenifer, beside him.

"But Draco," she purred seductively, "we can go at it again, if you want. And I'll do all the work this time." She nibbled on his ear and straddled him.

"Please, have some dignity and leave. You're getting on my nerves now."

She pulled a shocked face and clambered off him, grabbing her underwear on the way.

"You're a disgusting pig, Draco." She spat.

"Says the person who just slept with me. I'll think you'll find you threw yourself at me."

"Only because you forced me to!" She shouted.

"No, you have your own will. You followed me back here."

"Fuck you, you cock sucking twat!" She cried while picking up her clothes and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Hermione was sat down stairs, almost pulling her hair out over the stress of planning the ball. She heard a quick but heavy thuds, ploughing downstairs and outburst the Ravenclaw with makeup smeared across her face and red puffs protruding from around her eyes.

"Jenifer? What's wrong?"

"It's that bloody pig of a boy, MALFOY!" She screamed before she flung the door open and stormed out.

Draco had many girls back and of course, Hermione had no problem with that, as long as it didn't affect her, but she'd never seen a girl leave in such a state. There was one side of her mind saying 'leave it, it's not your business' But the other side was louder and telling her to dig her nose into it. She listened to that side.

When she reached his door, she debated whether to knock. Would it be right? Her body acted before her mind did and before she knew it, she could hear shuffling and a door shutting and the shower running.

"Yep? Come in."

She bumped the door open with her hip softly. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco?"

"I'm just catching a shower. Gimme two seconds."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed. The room smelt like him, which was enjoyable as it was quite enticing, but it also smelt like sex. The shower had stopped running and the door opened, letting out the steam that was trapped. Draco emerged from it, clad in only a towel wrapped around his lower part of his torso, it only just about reached he's knees. Hermione realized she was staring and blushed fiercely while snapping her head to look at the ground.  
Draco dropped his towel, pick it up to dry is hair and strutted over to his draw of underwear.

"Now what did you want?"

"It would be nice if you had some clothes on."

"Well I haven't. Now what do you want?"  
He continued to dry is hair without a caring.

"Well, I saw Jenifer. She was crying. Did something happen?"

Draco pulled on a pair of boxers and walked over to her, standing directly over her.

"Are you going to stick your nose in it? It's really none of your business, is it?"

"I know. I was just curious as all. Nothing more. So? What happened?" She managed to look up at the towering figure only to look back down again.

"She wouldn't leave. That's all. I need my space back."

"That's a really low move Draco." her voice now heated up a little at the annoyance of his slap-dash answer.

"What it's not my fault she followed me back. I didn't force her."

"You may not have forced her, but you certainly didn't stop her." She got up and opened to the door.  
"It's not fair on her, Draco." She lifted her eyes up to meet his then shut the door firmly behind her.

Later on, she and Ginny were walking in the hallway chattering away, when they heard shouting coming from the corner they were about to turn.

"Ginny!" Hermione huffed after being smacked against a wall by a nosy Ginny wanting to hear the argument.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME?"  
Screamed an extremely bitter voice.

"BECAUSE, I WANTED TO SAY SORRY. I WAS WRONG TO PUSH YOU OUT."

Hermione instantly recognized the guy's voice and let out a sharp gasp. Had Malfoy really listened to her?  
There was a silence for a little while and of course an impatient Ginny got bored and walked away dragging Hermione along with her. They past the screaming girl, which happened to be Jenifer and Draco. They were latched to each other's faces. Hermione let a smile spread across her face without her knowing at the thought that Draco had listened to her. But it soon faded as Draco made eye contact with her. She widened her eyes. Ginny saw the expression and dragged her away.  
Once they entered the Gryffindor common room, Ginny pushed her to the sofa.

"WHY DID MALFOY GIVE YOU EYE CONTACT?"

"What? I don't know?"

"HE GAVE YOU EYE CONTACT WHILE KISSING ANOTHER GIRL."

"Yes, so?"

"I DONT KNOW, BUT WHY?"

"Ginny, calm your naïve mind, you're giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples in circles trying to massage the pain away.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when something happens b-"

"What will happen?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just my naïve mind." She shot a glare at Hermione but she just laughed it off. She quick changed the subject and threw it at Ginny.

"So, what's going on between you and Blaise, hm? You seemed pretty comfortable while he was whispering in your ear and you whispering in his!"

"Nothing's going on. We're just friends."  
Ginny threw her nose in the air.

"You didn't have friendly thoughts when you first revealed that you liked him."

"Well he just asked me out to the Christmas ball... JUST AS FRIENDS, OF COURSE."

"Okay, Gin. I'm sure there's something more to it though. I will find out." She raised an eyebrow only to be hit across the face with a pillow Ginny conveniently had beside her. Hermione got up, swiftly grabbed her things, shot Ginny an obscene gesture then slammed the portrait shut. Only to run into Professor McGonagall. She composed herself and quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Granger. I actually came to find you. Some teachers have been worrying about you. Although you're still getting top grades, they have ever so slightly slipped. Also you look like you've been very tired."

"Oh really? I can do extra classes to boost my work?"

McGonagall put her hand on Hermione's back and started to walk in the direction of the infirmary.

"I want you to come with me to the school nurse to get you checked out. It will put my mind at rest."

"I can assure you I'm fine, but I'll go."

* * *

Draco returned to the common room to find Pansy waiting for him. He hated the fact she knew the password and could drop in any time she wanted.

"Drakeyyy!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around him.

"What now Pans?"

She pulled back. "I saw you kissing that Jenifer girl. I know you were only being kind to her. You don't really like her, do you?"

"No, I do like her." He had to push Pansy away from the 'relationship' idea with him. This was the best way.

"I know you don't, you prefer me, don't you, Draco?" She smiled sheepishly and started to nibble his ear.

"Pansy, get off. I don't like you. The only reason I agreed to do that whole 'friends with benefits' thing was because I needed a shag, nothing more. I knew your motive was to make me develop 'feelings' for you but I didn't."

"But Draco, we're perfect for each other." She began to tear up and Draco couldn't be bothered with her bullshit so he walked her over to the portrait and helped her out.

"Just leave, go wash and we'll go eat dinner later." He shut the portrait door before she could say another word.

Hermione had been waiting 20 minutes and she found herself to be growing impatient. Finally, Madam Pomfrey came to greet her, but Hermione wasn't feeling so warm after waiting and under the circumstances on why she was there.

"Now Hermione, we have the test results back. It may be classed as good news or bad news whichever way you take it."

There was a tense silence before Hermione sighed and nodded.

"You're pregnant. 6 weeks to be precise. We have options for you if you want them. They are-"  
Her ears went mute, all she could hear was the erratic beating of her heart.  
She had to go. Go anywhere.  
She pushed past the nurse and burst through the door, running as fast as her legs could take her, using all of her breath. She didn't care about bashing into anyone. She just didn't care.  
She got in through the portrait door and collapsed. She screamed and cried but nothing would wake her up from this hellish nightmare.

"Hermione? Hermione get up. You're seriously scaring us now.  
She could hear the talking but she didn't want to wake up until she knew the information she got was a lie.  
"Leave me Ginny, please."

"But Hermione," Luna started, "we're going to be late for dinner. You must be starving; I haven't seen you in the hall for breakfast or lunch. And you being huddled up in a ball isn't going to do much for you is it?"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Luna peering over her, full on eye contact, which frightened Hermione slightly.  
Ginny pulled Luna backward by the arm.

"Luna, remember, personal space!" She frantically said. "Come on 'Mione. Why are you on the floor anyway?"

"I must've collapsed because..." She had to think of a valid reason as Ginny was quite good at deciphering Hermione's lies. "...because I haven't eaten all day, like Luna said."

"Well come one then! Let's eat!" Ginny flashed a toothy smile which Luna mimicked, making Hermione laugh. Almost making her forget why she had been on the floor, almost. They help her up and she faced mirror. The once subtle make-up she wore had been smeared across her face. She groaned while walking to her bathroom.

* * *

"So Draco, who are you going to take to the winter ball?"

"I don't know yet, Jenifer, why?"

"How do you not know! It's 2 weeks away silly!" She gripped on to his arm like vice as they walked past countless amounts of turning heads all pulling the same face, the face of confusion. Confused for the fact that Draco actually had a girl latched to his arm. They all knew he was a womanizer, but they never saw a lady on his arm after they both came out of his 'sex hideouts'. It was only to keep Pansy off his back.

"Since you're asking then," he rolled his eyes to look down at hers. He knew he'd need a date and Pansy was defiantly not going with him as she was in a strop with him and to be quite frankly he didn't want to be kissed attacked every 5 seconds. "Do you wanna go with me?"

Jenifer obviously couldn't hold her excitement in until they got out of the dining hall as she burst the word 'yes' out as soon as Draco said 'Do'. She hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear softly "I'll definitely make it worth your while."

"Hey 'Mione, have you got your dress yet?" Ron gleefully said while eyeing up the last piece of pie. When he got no response, he looked up to see her swirling her food with her fork, oblivious to everyone trying to talk to her. He nudged her in the arm softly bring her back to earth, but instead she took it the wrong way and felt like he had punched her in the face.

"REALLY RONALD?" She screwed.

"Look sorry babe, but you weren't on this planet," he lent in to kiss her but she pulled away.  
"'Mione, what's been going on with you recently? We haven't spent ANYTIME together, you've been pushing me away and worst of all you never come to see any of us!"

"I'm sorry, I've been under a lot of pressure lately so-"

"That's always your fucking excuse Hermione!" He turned away with an expression that could kill.

"I'm sorry that we aren't having sex on a daily basis," Hermione hissed "That's all you really care about isn't it?"

"Well yes, sex is a part of it Hermione. Luna and Harry are at it every night! ...I didn't just tell you that." His face went white as a sheet when Luna looked up at him giving him a glare.

"I'm just not feeling up to it! Just accept that!"

Ron growled, stood up and went out of the hall, every step spiked with rage.  
Hermione groaned and put her head down on her arms. She really didn't need this now. First of all, she's pregnant, then the father of her unborn baby was in a strop. Perfect.

After dinner, Luna had gone back with Harry and Ron was nowhere to be seen so she and Ginny took a walk to the Slytherin common room, where Blaise was meeting her when an owl sped down the hallway to catch up with them, eventually landing on Hermione's shoulder. She dug out a treat from her pocket and fed it to the owl. When it flew off, she realized it was Ron's. She reluctantly opened the letter, while Ginny's curious eyes burned into the back of her hand.

'Mione, I'm sorry for the way I acted, forgive me? X

Hermione let out a little smile whilst Ginny made fake gagging sound behind her, earning a slap from the Brown haired girl.

"It's weird thinking my disgusting brother has you, Gryffindor's princess, for a girlfriend. I thought he'd end up with the likes of Lavender Brown or somebody. No offense to my brother or anything, but you're to good for him. You put up with a lot of his shit to be quite honest."

"It's because I love him, Gin. You'll understand when you get there." She patted her friend on the back patronizingly.

* * *

*a week later*  
With all of Jenifer's talking about the ball made Draco remember he had no dress robes so he'd either have to take a trip to the manner or buy new ones. He was in no mood for his family mansion so decided on the next Hogsmead trip to buy some. It was lucky he had a stash of money at the bottom of his trunk otherwise he would have to go and visit that place. He just couldn't bring himself to visit the place which caused the most pain concealed within his heart.  
Draco sat at his desk staring at the blank piece of paper for over half hour thinking about what to write on the subject of frog's leg. He ran his hands through his platinum hair and reached for the glass of water beside him when he heard someone shout 'fuck' at the top of their voice. He crept out of his room and the music became more apparent, classical. He reached the bottom of the stairs to discover Hermione facing her back to Draco, hair in her notorious French plait, trying to waltz by herself.  
He emerged from the dark of the staircase and touched Hermione's shoulder which the girl responded to with a scream.

"DRACO? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" She huffed.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. You can't learn how to waltz by yourself especially when the ball's in a week."

She turned round to face him, crossing her arms and lifting her nose in the air.  
"Well, how do you suppose I learn then?"

Draco softly placed his hands on her waist and grabbed hold of right arm, forcing her arms to become untangled.

"You can learn from me. I had to learn it when I was younger for events that my parents went to. Now, I'm not going to hurt you, just stick your hand on my hip and we can start."

Hermione hesitantly followed his instructions.

"Right, just follow me, I'll lead."  
He moved right, and then left, then forwards, then backwards. The first couple of times through were rough, Hermione stepping on his feet most of the time, but soon turned into perfect finely tuned routine. They both started to get adventurous, adding in twists and turns eventuality lead to them become closer and closer together, Hermione's head leaning on his chest.  
The music went on as they continued sway in time.

Draco felt Hermione's wet tears fall on to his shirt.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He lifted her chin up, that's when she had him. Her glistening brown eyes stared into his silver orbs as he tried to read her.

"It's just, it's weird how you're being all nice to me and it's just all confusing and I've got my own proble-."

"Like?"

"Like things that are really bad," she sniffed, her voice turning husky "I'll either end up hurting myself or hurting the people around me."

He hushed her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he did so. His eyes flicked down to her lips then back up to meet her eyes. Should he? It was a risk he was willing to take. He lent down a little but surprisingly, Hermione met him halfway. When their lips touched, sparks flew, although tasting a little salty. It felt like the weight had been lifted off him, like all of his problems had disappeared and the best part was she returned the kiss. It took a turn for the best and became more urgent which is when Draco decided to pull away, resting his forehead against hers; placing light kisses on the bridge of her nose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Back again for your weekly update! Sorry to say guys but, it's going to have to turn fornightly! I have exams! I'm really sorry! I promise it will be worth the wait! Love you all33**_

_**Agata: Haha! It has a little twist in this chapter!**_

_**alltimelowfreak11:Thank you sooo sooo much, it's messages like this that push me to keep going3 It's got a little twist in this chapter, Hope you like it3**_

* * *

Hermione pulled away after the realization of what she had just done hit her like ton of bricks.  
"D-Draco, I c-can't, I'm s-sorry." She tried to walk away only to be grabbed back by the Blonde boy's masculine hands.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

"It was wrong of me, i-i lead you on and I wasn't thinking!"

"It was my fault, I kissed you first."

"But I returned the kiss!"

Draco placed his other hand in her hand reassuringly.  
"I kissed you because I wanted to see if anything happened. But it didn't, so don't fret, we'll forget about it."  
He lied. Watching her accept his lie in her eyes made him feel worse than he already did. He felt alive when he kissed her, more alive than when he kissed any other girl. It wasn't due to lust this time, it was true feelings. It felt like-

He woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air wondering why the hell he had just dreamt what he did. He sat up, wiping the light sheen of perspiration off his forehead using the back of his hand, still breathing heavy. All he knew that was he had kissed Granger.  
And apparently his lower region was very excited about it. He groaned, slinging his legs off of the side of the bed. The arousal his body had conjured up was irritatingly there so he decided a cold shower would be best.

He reached the bathroom to only find out that the settings only had warm and he couldn't be bothered to find his wand to change it. The next closest bathroom would be Granger's. Draco took the chance and walked into her room to find her bed empty and made up which was unusual because the sun wasn't even up. He moved closer to the door when he heard the shower running in her bathroom. He sighed and opened the it and what he saw next was way to erotic for him to withstand. Her body was fully on show and to add to it she was massaging her breasts with soap. He slammed the door shut, leaning against it, his heart pounding against his rib cage hearing Hermione scream and shout "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Uhhhh, sorry. It was me, I needed a shower. Mine isn't...working." Lying about small, stupid things wasn't his speciality.

The shower stopped and out walked a very angry Granger, hair sticking to her back and towel, resembling a Greek goddess. Merlin, she was hot when she is pissed off.

"There take it," she looked down to the bulge growing bigger in his boxers. She grabbed her wand and mutter 'coldio'.

"There, you lazy shit, all you had to do with you shower to get rid of you morning wood." She flicked her hair in his direction, soaking his face. He felt his anger rising but soon fall as she dropped her towel. He couldn't help staring.

"Get in that shower before I kill you for staring at me in such a provocative manner . "

His signature smirk spread across his face as he thought of a comeback.

"It's a shame because; I would have fucked you senseless for teasing me, Miss Granger."

She seemed a bit taken back with what he said, her breath becoming quicker.

"Well, you can't because I'm in a STABLE and HAPPY relationship and I wouldn't let you." She crossed her arms, still facing her back towards him.  
He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, to which she gasped, slapping him across the face.

"Ow! That hurt! I didn't know you were so strong, god damn it!"

"Well you should have touched me you pervert! Now get in that fucking shower before I hex your balls off!" She screamed at his face, both eyes staring Draco's down.

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"You prick!"

"Aw, you didn't have to compliment me, sweetheart. So kind."

"Just hurry up!"

* * *

Hermione lay face down in her pillow, still in the nude, screaming. How could he be so insensitive! The way he belittled her! He had no right to place his hands her like that, that was off-limits. Then she touched on the subject of maybe her 'drop of the towel' move didn't work and maybe was a bit stupid. Aw, hell. She knew he would stand there and stare, she wanted that kind of attention, but why did you resort to using Draco? Maybe since Ron hadn't been giving her any recently. Come to think of it, he was acting very sheepish around her. He was never on time for breakfast, lunch or dinner which of course was unusual for him as he was always the first down there. He said he had extra classes and she believed it as he had a terrible academic record. At least his quidditch skills made up for it. All of a sudden , Draco's voice had broken the train of thought.

"Hey, Hermione, what are these prenatal vitamin things? They taste funny, they obviously aren't sweets."

She grabbed her dressing gown that was beside her, thrusted it on, picked up her wand, said 'alohamoreha' and bust through the door.

" I SAID USE THE SHOWER, NOT TOUCH MY BLOODY THINGS! WHY ARE YOU IN MY CABINATE!"

"I needed shampoo, calm your tits, Jesus."

"IT WAS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!"

She watched him stroll lazily back to the shower, sliding the door shut.  
"Why are you getting your knickers in a twist? Not that you have any on..."

"Because they're my things! Not yours!" She began to get heated as she stacked all her pills and other items back into the cabinet. Thank god he didn't know very much about muggles.

"Are you hiding something? Hm?"

"No! You wouldn't like it if I went through your bloody belongings would you?"

"Wouldn't care, I have nothing to hide."

"Oh fuck off will you!"  
She stormed out of the bathroom; an explosion of rage ran through her veins. He really was the king of irritation. She tried to calm herself by using a rubbing in circle motion on her temples.

* * *

Why had Hermione been so protective over those prenatal vitamins? Not that he knew what they were. The conclusion of 'they must be muggle' took the whole 15 minutes he was in the shower. But the thought of 'why was she so protective of them' kept circling his mind. He knew the only way was to use the library. God he hated that place, so eerie.

He got changed and went downstairs to grab some food before heading out the door to lessons, later going to the library.

He reached the library to be welcomed by the librarian. A bit too eagerly in his opinion. It was a bit weird when she put her overly wrinkled hand on his bum, forcing him in.

"Now dear, what would you like to know?"

"Well, do you have a section on muggle culture?" He asked very hesitantly as everyone knew his family's view on muggles accepted into the wizarding world.

"Oh, why might you be looking there my dear?" He voice intertwined with noisiness.

"It's for... err...potions."

"Why would you need muggle culture for poti-"

"Please, just show me." His voice carrying a flat tone.

"Alright," she pursed her lips together and showed him to the section he needed.

After hours of looking, and he was pretty certain he looked through the ever book, he couldn't find one damn thing. Now he had no ammo to tease her with.  
Draco sulked back to the main desk and thanked her.

"No problem, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Do you mind me asking what you was looking for Draco, dear?"

He dubiously answered her question to which she widened her eyes.

"Well...erm...I think you might want to find out yourself rather from me, dear. Try using the internet at this place."  
She wrote down the address to a muggle style internet cafe, patted his hands resting on the desk and waltzed of to hush some first years in the corner of the library laughing at a human biology book.

He had no idea of what it was but he knew the place. Draco had always thought it was weird. He decided the best time to go would be tomorrow as it was Hogsmead weekend. As well as that, he had to buy dress robes. Something he didn't enjoy doing, it was his mother's job. His mother's job. His mother. Tears started welling in the corners of his eyes. His beautiful full of life mother. He shook his head to release the bad energy. What was the point about thinking about the bad? It was all about the good right? Right?

* * *

"So 'Mione, have you bought your dress robes yet?" Harry smiled at the girl which was reassuring, she didn't know about what, but it always was.

"No, not yet. What colour should I go in?" She bit her lip at the thought of the ball. She had worked so hard on it, she had no time for anyone not even herself. She had hoped it would go as smoothly as she planned.

"Hmm, how about a pastel colour?" Ginny suggested triumphantly besides her, sewing her top up which she conveniently ripped while with Blaise.

"It's Christmas Gin, not summer."

"Sorry for in putting!" She turned her back on the two and they both just laughed at her immaturity.

"How about your house colours? Luna's going in a pale blue dress."

"She'll match the decorations then. Anyway, when we go to Hogsmead tomorrow, I'll choose then," she swivelled the ginger haired girl around to face her "You can help me, I'll need your 'expertise' for this."

Ginny's face lit up at the complimenting comment, not realizing it was also sarcasm at the same time. Hermione was quite grateful she didn't guess otherwise it would have ended up with either Ginny in her room or Hermione in the bin.  
"OKAY! We'll get a dress, shoes, and accessories! I'll make you the best looking girl there; of course I'll be up there with you."

* * *

_***Hogsmead weekend***_

"Already to go Drake?" Blaise said while coolly pulling on his jacket.

"I just need to grab my soc-" Hermione had softly knocked on his door and entered his room. She looked ridiculously cute in her pink tank top and stripe pink and blue pyjama bottoms. She was carrying a towel, her tooth brush and her clothes.

"Hey, Draco, do you mind if I borrow your shower? Mine won't turn warm again after yesterday..." He could see her face was bright red for having to ask.

"So you took a cold shower after patrol last night?"

"Yes. I tried but it was either too hot or a hint of heat. I don't think I'll be able to get my temperature again."

He moved out of the way of the bathroom, eyes following her on her journey.

"You know, breakfast is now and the group is leaving in an half an hour. You better hurry."

"I'll miss breakfast, it won't kill me."

"Ok, whatever floats your boat, Hermione."

Hermione arrived in Hogsmead, snow falling lightly on her ruby nose. The surrounding was just so beautiful that there was too much to take in. Admittedly, it was just plain old Hogsmead, but it being encased in snow made it look more majestic and peaceful. She walked towards the post office where she had to collect a package that she requested for, to decorate the ball. While on the way, she saw Draco gazing at dress robes from the men's tailor shop. She thought it might be an idea if she asked him to take it instead as she would have her hands full. She approached him with a smile which he returned back.

"Hey Draco, thanks for letting me use your shower this morning."

"No problem."

"Um, I have a favour to ask..." She said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Could you pick up something's for the ball? I have to go shopping with Ginny."

"I thought she was with Blai-. I didn't tell you that."

"Is something going on with them?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and scrunching her nose up at the same time.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I don't know, they always seem very secretive."

"That's just Blaise I guess, he still has a reputation to remain in Slytherin."

"Well that's a bit silly. I thought we had all gotten over that..."

"I'm just messing with ya," he poked her to lighten the mood but she responded to it with a frown. "Anywho, what was the favour?"

"Oh! Could you collect a package under my name at the post office? They couldn't deliver it."

"Sure, lemme just get some dress robes fitted for myself and I'll go get it." She threw her arms around him and whispered 'thank you' in his ear before she trailed off to find Ginny.

She eventually found her, her arms fully of shopping bags.  
Hermione stopped and stared, her eyes wide and full of curiosity.  
"G-Gin? Where did you get all that stuff?"

"Oh! Erm, I had money, so I thought I'd spend it, is it a crime?" Her face turning redder than it already was.

"N-no, b-but, how the hell did you get the money?"  
Hermione saw her face drop. Almost like she had to think of something.

"I err, help some students do homework?"

"That doesn't sound convincing!"

"Well it's true! Look, do you want me to help you or not?"

"Alright, I'll believe you this time, just don't do that sort again, or I'll have to 'report' you." She winked but Ginny didn't find it amusing.  
Next thing Hermione, she was being dragged along down to the 'La Mode Boutique'. She peered inside, flabbergasted at the exquisite decor.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Miss Wesley." A blonde hair blue eyed woman said while smiling in their direction then continued to write on the parchment sitting beneath her hand.

"How does she know your name already?" Hermione gave Ginny a stern look.

"This is where I bought my dress."

"How can you even afford here?" She hissed, nearly fainting when she saw the price tag.

"I have a lot of money. ANYWAY, choose what you want!"

"B-but Gin, I can't afford here!"

"Look, if you REALLY must know, she's part of Fleur's family, I got it cheap ok?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and did see a resemblance to the Delacour family.  
"Ok, what should I try on first?"

"Anything you like," Ginny subconsciously responded while she thumbed through a magazine.

Hermione scanned over the dresses and picked out the ones she wanted to try on.  
"Too weird! Too bleh! Too...too...bright!" Ginny shuddered.

"Well that's all the dresses I choose!"

"Bloody hell 'Mione you're useless!"  
Ginny stood up and panned her head around the room herself. Then it caught her eye. The perfect dress for Hermione Jean Granger. She ran over to it, picked it up and thrusted it into Hermione's arms.  
"You have to try this! NOW!" She pushed her back into the changing rooms.

A few minutes passed and Ginny anxiously paced back on forth. She stopped and snapped her neck to the changing room as soon as she heard the metal rings scrape across the rail. Ginny held her breath in anticipation. Hermione stepped out to reveal the mystery dress.

"'Mione, y-you look absolutely b-beautiful."

"Mademoiselle, you look fabulous!"  
Said the Blonde lady running towards her clapping her hands.

Hermione walked over to the mirror cautiously. The dress was perfect. It was beautifully designed, hugged her in the right places and the embroidery was sophisticated. This was the dress. Then she caught a glimpse of the price tag.

"Gin, I can't afford this..."

"NO. HOW EVER MUCH YOU HAVE, I'LL PUT THE REST TO IT!"

"B-but I can't let you do that Gin."

"Oh yes you can! I insist," she pulled out a pair of shoes, a couple of bracelets and other accessories from her bag which matched marvellously well.  
Once everything had been paid for they both headed towards the door, off to find Ron and Harry.

* * *

Draco walked into the post office to be greeted by the strong smell of freshly cut lime and jasmine. Although he didn't want to admit it, it reminded him of Hermione.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a package for Hermione Granger?"

"Ah! Ok, but since you are not Miss Granger, do you have anything to confirm she sent you here?" Said a pretty brunette with stunning green eyes.

"You have my word."

"...ok. Let's just make it easier, what's her middle name, sir?"

"Jean." He blurted out without thinking twice about his answer.

"Yep, that's all fine," she contorted her face into a sickly sweet smile.  
She handed him the package which was small but really heavy.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem! She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you! I wish I had someone who'd do stuff like this for me!"

"I-i'm not her boyfrien-"

"Oh, my mistake, sorry." She blushed in embarrassment at her quick judgment.

"Don't worry. It's fine." He forced a smile on to his face.

After he left the shop, he was faced with the challenge of finding the muggle 'internet cafe'. He levitated the package to float alongside him.  
As he was walking down, he saw familiar couples that he'd seen for weeks and some not so familiar couples that had just hooked up and the all had something in common, they all looked happy. Genuinely happy, something he wished he was. He wished for someone to make him feel human, to love him and him to cherish her. He just wanted someone to love him.  
While journeying on down the road, he came to a shop which looked like the shop he had been told to come to. He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and the shop name read right.  
He entered cautiously, peering mysteriously at the boxed sitting upon the desks.

"Hello my lad," the voice startled Draco and made him jump. "What can I do for ya?"

"I was looking to, eherm, use one of the boxes to search on the 'WWW' for some information."

"...what boxes?"

"The one's on the desk?"

"OH! You mean the computers! That's fine!"  
Draco paid his payment and got given computer 6.  
He sat there for almost 10minutes, fascinated as the bright colours being omitted from the glass screen. He was too sure this was done by magic, but he's never seen this as up close and personal before. He looked at the keyboard gave a nervous gulp and typed an 'A'. He was sure it was going to explode with the way it was wuring so much. He was bloody surprised it didn't.  
The men behind the desk managed to help him get onto the internet, ending up on a Google search looking for 'prenatal pills'. He clicked the first link and his eyes widened in shock. Hermione Granger, the one who was always for careful was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello!**_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE!**_

_**LIKE SUPER SORRY! IT'S BEEN A LITTLE OVER 2 WEEKS AND I SAID 2 WEEKS! Bad Maya *~***_

_**I'm nearly done with my exams so it will be back to weekly updates, I promise!**_

_**Thank you for all of those who continue to read! Love you all x x x**_

* * *

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron kissed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Whoa what's gotten in to you all of a sudden? Last time I checked, you had no time for me doing extra classes and all..."

He pulled her back out and stared in to her eyes.  
"I just missed you, ok?"

"Well I'm not one to complain." She kissed him again then pulled away to hold his hand.

Harry watched them along with Luna and Ginny happily hand hands walking along the road down to the sweet shop.

"So what's been happening?"

"Nothing really," she replied "Other than the fact your sister's been nagging me for the past 3 weeks about things I don't even know."  
This was weird; she'd never seen Ron so interested in what she was doing. But then again, he hadn't seen her for weeks on end. She decided there was no point pondering on this thought as the justification wouldn't be found anytime soon. Ron was unpredictable after all. She held his hand tight and tried to focus on the conversation.

* * *

Draco couldn't focus. He knew Hermione was pregnant. He of all people knew. It came as quick a shock to him as he always thought she'd only consider pregnancy when she was married and had established her career. Did he need to confront her? Was it his place to? Did other people know? Was he the only one? Then again, why did he care? Questions where racing through his train of thought at 100 miles per hour. He walked aimlessly down the road for about 10 minutes before being stopped by Blaise and dragged into the pub.

"Blaise, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." He said while leaning across the table slightly, becoming closer to the dark skinned boy.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Blaise said while sipping his butter beer.

"Hermione's pregnant."

Blaise spat out the contents of his mouth, spraying Draco with a mixture of spit and butter beer.  
"How the fuck did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"Of course not. I found out when I was looking for some shampoo in her cabinet yesterday when I used her shower and I came across these sweet like things called 'prenatal pills', so I went to that muggle place and used this muggle invention called 'Google' and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is it a Google?"

"It's this thing that you type into on they typing pad type thing onto a bright screen and it comes up with anything you want."

"...ok, just continue with the story."

"So I Google the thing and I found out that muggles take it when they're pregnant. So, what should I do?"

"Do you need to do anything about it? It's not likes it's your child... Wait, oh my god is it?" Blaise hissed.

"No Zabini, don't get the wrong picture."

"Well what picture am I meant to possess then!"

"Weasley fucking Granger then her left with a huge bump that I'm going to have to put up with day in day out with her hormones."

"Oh. But still, holy fuck. Granger of all people is the last person I'd though be pregnant! I always though pansy would be first..."

"With who?" Draco questioned, slipping his drink.

"Does it matter? She's a whore anyway."

"Eh, I guess so."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"What Pansy? She can deal with her sex life by herself thanks." He smirked at Blaise who responded to it with a roll of his eyes.

"Hermione, you knob."

"Maybe, all depends on her mood when we get back to Hogwarts. Plus she must be on one of her happier mood swings as she hugged me for picking up her packages from the post office."

"Hm. Just make sure she doesn't lash out at you with that potions book she's got. It's effing huge!"

Draco chucked warmly and turned his head to face the window.  
"I will do."

* * *

Hermione stepped into the head dorms feeling refreshed after a little retail therapy. She set her bags down on the sofa and walked over to the kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea. She had just set the kettle when she heard Draco call her name from behind her.

"Hey Draco, did you pick up the packages?" She said in a pretty cheery tone.

"Yeah, I left them on your bed. Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She said pouring the milk and 5 tea spoons of sugar into the mug.

"A-are, y-y-you..."

"Come on spit it out Draco!" She laughed.

He took a deep in hail and exhaled it hastily.  
"Are you pregnant?"

She stopped what she was doing and stood still. The atmosphere was now cold compared to light feeling it was before.

"And who told you that?" She said tonelessly.

"No one."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Well, erm, the day I took a shower, I saw the prenatal pills, so I used Google and found out what they were for."

She turned round to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Slowly, she slid down the counter and onto the floor.

"So you know, huh."

"Yeah." He said sympathetically while getting down sitting on the floor with her.

"What am I going to do, Draco?" The brown haired girl started to sniff in indication that she was beginning to cry.

"Have you spoken to anyone about it?"

"Nope. Just me, Madame Pomfrey and most likely Professor McGonagall knows."

Draco looked at her. Her face looked vacant, like the lights where on but nobody was home. A blank canvas. All the life had been sucked out of her. It obviously couldn't be easy for her.

"Have you considered telling anyone?"

"Just Ginny, but that's it. I didn't even have the guts to do that. I just need someone to help me."

"What about...Ron?" He hated using his first name, but this situation was different.

"I'm no way telling him."

"Well you're going to have to sooner or later, Hermione."

"I'd rather later please."

He grabbed hold of her chin ever so softly and turned her head to face him. He looked straight into her shining doe like eyes.

"If you ever need any help, please, come to me. I promise I'll help."

"Ok...but why are you being so nice to me?"

He could say his real reason of that fact he felt like he should protect her in any way, shape or form. What could he use in excuse?

"B-because, if I'm the only one who knows, surely I'm going to have to be the one looking out for you." She smiled ever so slightly, which she mirrored.

"Thank you, Draco." She leant into him and lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which was soothing.

* * *

*a few days later*  
Hermione sat at her desk, rummaging through the papers sporadically placed on the table. Everything was so messed up. Her papers, her pregnancy, her whole life. She desperately needed for it to be put back into order. There was a soft knock on the door then Draco appeared.

"Hey."

"Hey." She crooked up.

"Is everything ok? I heard a lot of ruffling."

"Just trying to get everything back in order. I haven't even started on the ball yet."

"Oh, do you need help?" He leant against the doorframe.

She was about to decline, and then she looked down at the desk again.

"Yes, if you don't mind." She mumbled.

He picked up the whole pile and threw it onto the bed.  
"We'll sort them out into date order, ok?"

They sat on the bed for 2 hours untangling the mass of paper. A butt numbing 2 hours. Although a few jokes and interesting debates were said. She never knew he had an actual intellectual side to him.  
Hermione stood up and stretched her legs.  
"Ow, my back. Holy shit." She winced while rubbing it.

"Do you want me to rub it?"

Luckily she was facing the other way because her eyes were wide as saucers at the sincerity in his voice.

"Erm, yeah sure." She sat down in front of him. He lifted up her top slightly, just enough to see the flesh of her lower back. Draco lined his thumbs up to her back dimples and began to press gently with a hint of pressure. The coldness of the grey eyed boy's hands sent her Goosebumps to shoot sky high. He pushed deep and fairly hard, making sure he didn't miss any knots he felt. The pleasure he brang was unbearable and a few moans slipped out which caused Draco to smile at how he was doing. She eventually opened her eyes and caught him staring at how her tight top caressed her small bump. Then he caught her eyes. They both felt a small connection being made, their eyes locked. He slowly stopped rubbing her and she turned to face him. A smile slipped on to the face of both as she blushed and looked away.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

With that, he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, I don't want you stressing yourself out. Just call me when you need me."

* * *

Draco wondered through the ghostly hallways, making his way to the Slytherin common room where Blaise told him to meet him. While on his way he unfortunately ran into Jenifer and spent the whole way to the dungeons listening her mindlessly babble on about her so called problems. Upon reaching the dungeons, she kissed him goodbye, which he didn't really enjoy which was unusual, and headed off to see her friends.

"Knock knock." Draco said while walking in. On the sofa sat Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini sat on the arm chair across from it.  
He greeted them all as the 3 stood up and left the room. Only he, Blaise and a roaring fire remained.

"So how's Hermione?"

"She's fine; I gave her a back rub before I came."

"You're beginning to get feelings for her, aren't you?" Blaise said while a smirk sat on his face.

"What no? How did you jump to that?"

"Why do you care so much about her, Draco? Really and truly."

"Ok, I may have developed some feelings but that's only because I feel sorry for her." He lied.

"Sure, Draco. I know you're crazy for Hermione."

"Anyway, let's go onto the subject of you and Ginny. What's going on there?"

"Nothing really. It's quite relaxed."

"Have you had sex yet?"

"...once or twice."

"You get in there quick." Draco laughed.

"Well she's a temptress. And she's so kinky in the bedroom as well, not even joking. What about you?"

"Jenifer has been saving herself from me until the ball on Saturday." He rolled his eyes. "I swear to god my cock has blisters from how many rub and tugs I've had since we last had sex."

"Sucks to be you right now."

"But to be perfectly honest I don't care about sex at the moment. Hermione needs to be looked after."

"You really care about her, don't you Dray?"

"I feel like her boyfriends a useless shit bag that's why."

They continued to talk until it was time for Draco to meet Hermione for their nightly round.

* * *

When they did meet, he watched like a hawk, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Everything she did was interesting.  
Occasionally, their hands would touch leaving Draco wanting more but he didn't know if it was the same for her.

"So how is Blaise?" She piped.

"What? Oh he's well."

"Oh. Anything going on with him and Ginny yet? Because I know for a fact she wants to be more than friends."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her as that would leave them in a huge bust-up.  
"Not that I know of, why? Did she say something?"

"Well not exactly, I haven't spoken to her for a while because she's always busy doing something."

"Oh, don't worry, she'll come around." He smiled at her, trying to reassure everything's going to be alright.

"Hey, Draco. Can I ask you something, but you might not want to do it..."

"Shoot at me; I'll do anything for you."

"Um, can you come with me for my first scan? The professor said I have to check up on the foetus since I missed the first scan at 8 weeks and I'm not ready to tell Ron yet."

He stopped and stared at her, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.  
"Of course I will, I'm honoured." He playfully picked her hand up and kissed it making her giggle.

As they were heading up the Astronomy tower steps, they heard soft noises. As they got closer it sounded like moaning. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Little did Hermione know, she was in for a nasty shock.

"GINERVEA WEASLEY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"

The startled couple jumped off each other and grabbed their clothes.

"HERMIONE!"

"Nice one Blaise." Draco laughed earning a smirk from Blaise, a blush from Ginny and a glare from Hermione.

"What the actual fuck? Didn't anyone want to tell me about this relationship?"

"Well I was going to, but then I was scared." Ginny twirled her fingers as she walked over to Blaise and stood ever so slightly behind him.

Hermione threw her arms in the air before shouting "I give up!" In Blaise and Ginny's direction. She stormed off down the hallway, not knowing where she'll end up. Draco watched her pass then after 3 seconds of waiting, decided to chase after her. When he did manage to catch up to her, he grabbed her arm gently and slowed her down then eventually stopped her. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and Draco also swore there was a hint of red representing her anger. She was breathing heavily, her hands balled up into fists.

"Whoa, Hermione chill out. I'm sure Ginny was going to tell you soon. This isn't doing you any good."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DONT HAVE THE SHITTEST LIFE AT THE MOMENT, DO YOU?"  
Only if she knew...  
"YOU DONT HAVE TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY AND SEE THIS MONSTER OF A CHILD PATROODING FROM YOUR STOMACH, DO YOU?

"Look, Hermione, love, just calm down, we'll sort it out. You know I'm here to hel-."

"NO! NOT EVEN MY BEST FRIEND CAN'T TELL ME ABOUT A STUPID FUCKING RELATIONSHIP. AND YOU'RE JUST AS BAD! YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."  
He tried to touch her but that resulted in her screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE." and running off into the blackness of the hallways. She left Draco standing with despair, rubbing his hands up and down his face. The only thing to do was follow after her.

The crisp winter air whipped across her face, her tears making it colder for her. She subconsciously pulled her robe closer to her, trying to shield from the wind as she was walking downhill at a very high speed. Before she knew it, she ended up at the place where she would always go if anyone had upset her. Black lake. She kicked her shoes off and stood staring out into the lake. She moved her toes, loving the feel of the stones and twigs beneath her feet. She sat down, resting her chin upon her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She just wanted someone to hold her. Tell her everything was going to be alright, all of her problems were just dreams she could wake up from. She held back the tears for too long, to look strong in front of everyone. She had to let them go. One made it way down her cheek, and then another until a stream was made. It soon stopped as she heard crunching behind her. She didn't bother turn round as she could guess who it was. He sat down beside her, arms resting on his knees.

"What do you want?" She sniffed.

"Look, if you don't want me here, just say." He held his hands up as if he was being surrendering then stood up.

"N-no, wait, don't go." She was now staring up at him. "I sorry for the way I behaved. I was wrong to treat you like that. I-I jus-." She stopped herself before she started to cry again. He sat down beside her again, only closer this time and pulled her to lie against him, rubbing her arm as she did so. She grabbed hold of him and sobbed into his chest.

"Draco, i-i don't want to go through this, I can't."

"Well, it's your decision. Do you really want to give up?"

"No, I need help."

Draco stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm here to support. You know that."

"I wish I could tell everyone else."

"Well you could."

"Draco, I'm so scared about what people will say."

He didn't even bother to reply. He just held her and held her close at that, just listening to her breath, matching his breathing to hers.

After a while, he felt her go limp and guessed that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up in a marital style, her head resting on his shoulders and arms draped around his neck and treached back up to the castle.  
"I'll look after you, Hermione. I promise." He whispered in her ear while placing her down on her bed.

* * *

The next day came and went as quickly as the rest. The setting up of the finishing touches to the ball was stressful. Luckily she had Draco to help her. The hall went from looking 'drab to fab' as Professor Dumbledore put it.  
Then it came. The day of the ball.  
She knew it was going to be a stressful process, but she was pretty excited. Her dress was perfect. More than she could imagine. Thank merlin she had...Ginny. She hadn't spoken to her since the day of Draco and herself finding her and Blaise in a hot mess. She missed her, but after the strop she threw, she knew she couldn't face her.  
Hermione sat at her dressing table staring into the mirror. Her eyes focused on the mirror behind her head. 5 o'clock. Now was the time to start getting ready. She walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower when there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry ok? I should have told you, but I was scared you were going to react the way you did!" Ginny blurted out as soon as the door opened. Hermione took one look at her and cried out in laughter. Her hair was thrown all over the place, bags of shoes and make-up hung off her arms and she was wearing ever accessory she owned.  
"Yes ha-ha, very funny!" She huffed. "We have only 2 hours to get ready so laughing isn't the best to be doing right now." The fired haired girl rushed into the room and dropped all the items on Hermione's bed.  
"Get in the shower...NOW." Ginny snapped her fingers hastily and pointed it to the bathroom. Hermione didn't want to argue with a stressed Ginny. A stressed Ginny is the worst Ginny.  
After Hermione had finished in the shower, Ginny dragged her by the arm to the dressing table. Half an hour later, Hermione was a transformed woman. Ginny shipped her off to the other side of the room to get changed while she done her own hair and make-up.  
Once they had both had done everything, they left to find their own dates.

* * *

"Dray, mate, are you ready? We have to leave now." Blaise said while knocking on the door.  
"Just a second, Blaise." Draco fixed then straightened his bow-tie before walking out of the cold bathroom into Blaise's humid room.  
"Ugh, why is it so hot in here, god damn it?" He adjusted his collar so it let some air in.

"I can't help it," Blaise chuckled "Nott has a thing about leaving the room warm. Especially when he's bringing a girl back."

"Yeah, that's Theo for you."

They both waited downstairs for their dates. Draco hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Blaise. He saw the way him and Ginny would behave together. It was the perfect relationship. Something he wanted. Instead, he was stuck with Jennifer gawping over him on his arm. He had to listen to her as they waited for their names to be called so they could walk down the stairs. Throughout that whole time, he was scanning the crowd for Hermione. He was dying to see her. He hadn't seen her all day. Dare he say, he missed her?

"Our head boy, Mister Draco Malfoy and his date for the evening, Jennifer Felak." Boomed a loud voice. Their cue to walk down the stairs.  
"Ready?" Squealed Jennifer, gripping his arm tight as vice.  
Draco sighed loudly. This is worse than Pansy...ok, not as bad, but scarily close to it.  
"Yeah." He forced a smile onto his face. He seemed to being doing that a lot lately with girls when they fawn over him. He really wasn't bothered.  
As they walked down the stairs, he saw Jennifer's demeanour change; she stopped squeezing his arm and straightened up. He hated fake girls. That's why he and Astoria never worked out. Once they had gotten down the flight, she curtsied and he reluctantly bowed while kissing her hand then she ran off to the girls' side and started to giggle with all of her friends.

"Could you be any more interested?" Blaise whispered slapping one hand on Draco's arm.

"Why did I say yes! It was almost as bad as fucking Pansy Parkinson!" Draco hiss through gritted teeth.

"Our head girl, Miss Hermione Granger and her date for this evening, Mister Ronald Weasley." The booming voice filled Draco's heart with glee. He couldn't wait to see her.  
She rounded the corner to reach the stairs. Gasps and mutters where heard. Draco's heart had stopped beating. She was positively breath taking. She looked absolutely stunning. She looked...perfect. He watched her, not taking her eyes off of her once, walk down the stairs, and dress trailing slightly on the floor behind her. The dark green dress perfect at hiding her minuscule bump but hugged her curves, boosted her bust with the corset part and complimented her olive skin tone. The randomly placed diamonds on the base of the dress shined as the soft light hit them also making her eyes sparkle. Her face looked fresh and carefree. He loved that she was so elegant and composed. The only thing that ruined it was that bloody ape by her side. He imagined him by her side, walking hand in hand while everyone stared.

"DRACO?" Hissed a very tense voice behind him.

"WHAT?"

"Hermione's trying to wave, you cock."

Draco searched and found Hermione smiling at him, waving subtly.  
"Are you ok?" He mouthed over to her.

"Yes! Stop worrying!" she mouth back then a 'laughing' smile broke out over her face which he returned with a smirk.

"Now to open the ball, our head girl and boy, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, will waltz."

They both locked eye contact, both very confused. But nevertheless, they both shrugged and step forward to meet one another.  
She placed he her within his. The orchestra started to play wonderfully. One step, two step, three step four, they went.  
"So I see you like wearing my house colours ey?" Draco lent forwards and whispered in her ear.

Hermione's face when as red as Ginny's hair at the thought. She hadn't even noticed.  
"I didn't realize until you mentioned, Mr Malfoy." She giggled in his ear.

"Well, nevertheless, you look beautiful." He smirked on her ear then pulled away to spin her round and then pull her in close, so close his chest touched her.

She could feel her stomach tying knots now. She didn't know Draco could dance this well. And the comment he just made on her. He actually said she, of all the people in the room, was beautiful. Now they were dancing like this? She looked warily over to Ron and saw he was burning into the back of Malfoy's head. She decided it was time to let go. Although she was didn't want to as she was enjoying it. A little too much maybe? She pulled away curtsied but he grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss on it. She felt it linger a little bit and decided to retract it and grabbed his, force him to turn round and curtsied to the crowd and forced him to bow. They both went off to their corners, thinking about each other. Wanting more off each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola beautiful people! How's it going? YEAH UM I AM VERY SORRY. I've been a bit busy with end of school things so I've been a bit lacky! I've decided i'm going to upload when i can!**_

_**Love you all, Maya~**_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a slight headache.  
"That bloody rock music." She said out loud and placed the palm of her hand on the side of her head. Tablets were seriously needed. She kicked her legs off the edge of the bed and yawned. When she reached the bathroom after 5 minutes of debating of going back to bed and sleeping it off, which never works anyway, she entered the cabinet and pulled out the strongest pills she had. She popped out airtight foil casing and placed it on her tongue.  
Wait let me just check. Yep, do not take if pregnant. Why is being pregnant such a pain?  
She took the tablet off her tongue and chucked it in her bin. She decided the only way to get rid of it was to sleep it off. Climbing back into bed, she coiled herself around body next to herself and kissed him lightly on the nose then nestled herself in his red hair. Then he farted. All the romantic thoughts flew out of the window. She quickly unwrapped herself, grabbed her dressing gown and ran out of her room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it, gasping for air.

"'Mione?" Called a voice downstairs.

"Uherm, yes?"

"Come down and grab some breakfast." Called the cheery voice again.

She trudged down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and when she emerged, a heavenly scent of bacon hit her like a ton of bricks. That woke her up. She raced over to the pan Draco was standing over and sighed.

Draco watched her and let out a laugh in amazement.  
"Hungry are we?"

"I've been craving bacon forever; I actually love you for making it!" She cried picking up a strip of bacon that was already cooked and shoved it down her.  
"Whoa...whoa... You're cooking?"

"Yes, why?"

"Last person I would have thought that would be able to cook." She mutter under her breath.

"What was that?" He turned round, smirking at her.

"I said, it's just weird to see you cooking, I've never seen you do it before?"

"Neither have I seen you cook, Miss Granger."

"Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I have to cook." She narrowed her eyes at him, drinking out of the carton of orange juice next to her.

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't cook." He returned and it blew Hermione's argument.

"Hm, true. How did you learn?"

"My mother taught me before sh-." He stopped himself. Now's not the right time. "Never mind. How's the bacon?"

"It is fabulous, Mr Malfoy, true culinary king."

"Thank you."

* * *

"These eggs are delish, Draco!" She plunged her fork into the scramble and scrapped it into her mouth.

He chuckled and sipped his orange juice.  
"Thank you, I thought you would like them."

"Hermione?" The voice sliced through the blissful silence.

Both Hermione and Draco looked up from their meal to find Ron, hair ruffled and only a pair of tattered pyjama bottom on.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Care to join us?" She smiled sweetly.

He walked over to the table; eye's locked onto blonde haired boy.

"Had nice sleep, sweetheart?"

"Mhm." Ron replied bluntly while sitting down on grabbing the cereal box.

Draco felt a bit pissed off about the fact Hermione asked a question and he could even be bothered to open his mouth in response. And also the fact that he wouldn't remove his eyes from his face.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast to find a Foul Ron and an awkward Draco taken small glances at Ron to see if he'd stopped staring. She sighed heavily and reluctantly stood up as she watched the two.

"Come on Ron. We have to meet Harry."

"Oh, I didn't know, I have previous engagements."

"Oh right. Well in that case, since you're not going anywhere yet, can you stop making Draco feel uncomfortable?" She snapped while sitting back down.

Draco didn't know it was coming, but a small smirk crept onto his face.

* * *

*few days later*

"So, 'Mione, what are you doing after lessons today?" Ginny asked gleefully while wrapping her arms around Blaise and squeezing him slightly.

Shit. She had to think of an excuse. She gave Draco a glance beside her who was racking his brain for an answer himself.  
"Erm, I'm...I'm-."

"She's helping me study for potions," he butted in, "I'm struggling a bit." He lied.

"Oh ok then, you love birds have fun. Come on Blaise, I'm really hungry." She sped off, dragging Blaise with her.

"Love birds? I think not Miss Weasley!" She shouted down the hallway, blushing at the comment.  
She looked at Draco who looked to be deep in thought.  
"Thanks for saving me."  
"That's alright. Not ready to tell Ginny I'm guessing?"

"I will in time, but first I want to get this scan over with." She bit her lip with Draco thought was tempting as her lips were so inviting. He caught himself. Whoa, clean thoughts. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it. Electric sparks jittered up his arm in response. She smiled up at him for the gesture. Did she feel it too? Or was it just him?

* * *

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ron?" Hermione huffed after practically running a mile catching up with him.

"No, no I haven't. He's been a bit off with me actually. And also very sheepish."

"Same with me. I actually have some news to tell him."

"Oh what is it?"

"I need to tell him first Harry, sorry. But as soon as I've told him I'll tell you, I promise." She pulled out her pinkie and shaked it in his face.

"Alright, no rush, 'Mione," he smiled.

"Shit! What's the time?"

"Erm, around 20 to 6 why?"

"SHIT," she barged passed him and ran towards Professor McGonagall's office. "I'LL TALK TO YOU PROPERLY WHEN I SEE YOU!"

* * *

"You're 10 minutes late Miss Granger." McGonagall was tapping her foot impatiently. "You know very well the appointment is at 6pm!"

"Sorry, Professor I got caught up trying to find someone." She looked over to see Draco staring into space.

"Ok, since we're all here, we better get going." They all held on to each other, standing in the Professor's office one minute and then the next they were in the Maternity unit at St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" A voice called from the room opposite them. Both Hermione and Draco stood up, hand in hand as they headed towards the voice.

"So is this your boyfriend?" The midwife cheerfully pointed out, smearing blue gel all over her stomach while Hermione lay on a very uncomfortable bed.

"No, he's just a very supportive friend." She turned her head and smiled, their face's almost touching.

Draco felt a small pang of pain at the truth of that sentence. He didn't want it to be true.

"Alright, this maybe a bit cold, don't worry."

The midwife placed the ultrasound on her stomach and began to move it about.

"So, why are you using the muggle way?" Hermione questioned while looking at the monitor.

"We find it more beautiful doing it this way," She laughed. "Look, there it is."

Hermione's heart had stopped beating.  
"I,I-." She burst into tears and Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"There are the feet," the midwife pointed to the monitor. "The hands, oh look its waving!" She chuckled warmly.

"It's, it's-"

"Beautiful." Draco finished her sentence and kissed her on the forehead.

A sudden urge overwhelmed her and she turn her head and caught his lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, but had to end. She pulled away and he smiled. The glow of euphoria buzzed around the two.

* * *

Once Hermione had been cleaned up and grabbed the scan picture, the Professor apperated them back to the school. The walk back to their dorm seemed like a long time as they we're surround by silence as they revealed in the thought of the kiss they shared. They eventual reached their rooms.

"Look, Hermio-."

"No, its ok Draco, I know, it was a mistake, it was in the moment. Goodnight." She opened her door.  
Before Draco could retaliate, she shut her door.

* * *

The next few days flew past, Hermione tried to give Draco some room to breathe. She was in too deep. She loved Ron. Right?  
Or was it the fact she's meant to love him because they're in a relationship? Her head was in a mess and it seriously needed to be sorted out. The only way to start it was to tell Ron. Come out and say it.  
She ran everywhere, to the quidditch pitch, the hall and elsewhere when she finally got a tip that he might be in his room studying.  
She fingered the picture nervously in her robe pocket, trying not to tatter the edges. Breath in, out. In, out. Her mind was blurry with different scenarios on how he was going to act upon the news. Was he going to get angry? Upset? Was he going to support her?  
She finally reached his room door.  
Her knuckle barely touched the mahogany wood. She retracted her hand and went through it again. No time for playing games. With one large twist of the door handle, she thrusted it open. The room was empty except the fact that one of the beds had the curtains shut. She figured it was Ron and she stood in front of the opening and peered in.  
Her breath caught in the back of her throat.  
"R-Ron?" She crocked.

"Hermione!" He quickly scrambled off of the girl and grabbed his clothes. "What are you doing?"

Rage overpowered her.  
"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? I CAME TO SHOW YOU THIS!" She pulled out the photo and threw it at him running her hands through her hair as she tried to comfort herself while pushing past him and heading for the stairs.

"Hermione, what is this?" He screamed after her.

She turned her back on the stairs to face him, her eyes full of unshed tears, lips trembling, cheeks red.

"IT'S OUR BABY."  
She sobbed silently into her hands.

"W-what do you mean?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN? PLAIN ENGLISH ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH? DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT IN LATIN?"

"H-how?"

"I think you know how biology works." Her voice spiked with venom. "And there I was, feeling guilty over me kissing Draco and you're there shagging other girls. How naïve of me to think I actually trusted and loved you." She voice had become raspy from the shouting. "Don't even think about touching or talking to me ever."

"FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD BE SHAGGING MALFOY; HE SEEMS PRETTY COMFORTABLE AROUND YOU."

"BECAUSE HE CARES." She cried.

"SO THE BABY MUST BE HIS."

"I'm in to mood to listen to this shit."

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." Ron tried to grab her but misjudged the distance and extended his arm to far, pushing her instead.

She just kept falling, smashing every piece of her body against the staircase.  
It felt like she was tumbling forever. No end to this.  
Everything was a blur from then on out.

* * *

10 pm passed. Draco started to ponder on Hermione's whereabouts. He hadn't seen or talked to her in days. He felt a little hurt by it but he knew she'd come around. He did admit a little bit of breathing space was needed, but she had been completely ignoring him. All because of the kiss. It had ruined what they had.  
12 am hit and Draco could wait any longer, his eye's felt like tons of bricks. He left a note on her dressing table saying 'we need to talk x' and left it at that.  
The next morning came and still no sign of her. This did worry him. He got ready as quick as possible and sprinted to the Gryffindor dorm.

"What? It's 7 am." Harry groaned opening the portrait. Draco stepped inside.

"Have you seen Hermione or Ron at all?"

"No, not since lessons. They're not upstairs either. Why? Thought they might be in Hermione's room."

Draco instantly knew something was wrong.

"Keep an eye out for Ron, Hermione or both, if you find them; send out a patronus to me. Got it?" Draco ran out of the room and headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

No matter how loud his knuckles pounded against the door, no reply came. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to go to the Headmaster.

"PROFESSOR!" He shouted up the stairwell.

"I'm up here, m'boy." He responded.

He used all of his might to run up the stairs.

"Sir, it's Hermione, she's missing. She hasn't been back and I've searched all over for her." He panted, bending over his hands on his knees.

"I thought somebody told you?" He questioned.

"Told me what, Sir?"

"I think it's better if I take you and Potter now, go and fetch him."

Draco soon returned with the grouchy boy who lived. They were apparated into the middle of St. Mungo's hospital outside a door...with Hermione's name on it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya guys! Sorry it's been so long! I am very lazy and i apologise, but i'm getting better haha!**_

_**Lots of Love xxx**_

* * *

"Why is Hermione's name on the door, what happened?" Draco turned round, along with Harry to search for an explanation.

"I think you might want to look for yourselves."

Both Harry and Draco turned to face the door. With shaken hands; Draco opened the door to reveal Hermione lying on the bed asleep and Ron sitting by her side holding her hand.

"Hey." Ron managed to croak. His eyes where rimmed with black, obviously to do with lack of sleep. He skin was even paler than usual. To be honest, he looked more like a ghost more than a human.

"W-what happened?" Draco managed to get over the shock and muster up some words.

"W-well, I don't know really, i-i...I just found her at the bottom of the staircase in the common room, t-there was blood everywhere. I-i don't know what happened." Everyone could see he was about to cry. Harry stood him up and dragged him out of the room. It was just Draco and Hermione left.

He walked round the side of the bed and looked down at her. She generally looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel. He sat down in the chair than Ron once occupied and gently touch her hand. He looked back up at her and saw her eyes lids flicker.

"Draco? Is that you?" He heard her groan and he kissed her hand.

"Yes it is. How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I-i'm hurting a little bit. How're you? Sorry I didn't come back last night." She croaked, turning her head to face him.

"You're in hospital, and you're sorry you didn't come back last night? Really 'Mione?" He laughed.

"I know you'd be worried." She smiled but Draco soon saw a change in her face as they both realized something.

"I-is...the baby, Draco." She began.

He watch the pain and hurt build in her eyes, he couldn't stand it.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He knew the truth. He stood up and kissed her forehead before walking to the door.

"D-don't leave me, please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm just going to find out something, I promise I'll be back."

She reluctantly nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

"Erm, Weasley?" Draco cautiously approached him.

"Mhm?"

"Do you know what might have happened... you know, to the baby?"

Ron's eyes widened as he didn't know Draco actually knew.

"She kind of...lost the baby. She was too young to even survive on tubes."

"I-it was a girl?" Draco felt his heart start cracking.

"Yeah."

Draco straightened and pulled himself together.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's Hermione who'd be more upset. I didn't even know until yesterday."

"Mr Malfoy?" A voice called across the hallway.

He turned round to see a nurse popping out of Hermione's door.

"Yes?"

"Miss Granger is asking for you." She smiled and gestured for him to come over.

After he entered the room, it was just him and Hermione again.

He stared at her so intently she guessed what he was thinking. Her lip quivered then a huge bawl followed.

He instantly darted to her side, lying beside her, placing gentle kisses on her head while she cried into his shoulder.

After an hour of this, she managed to cry herself to sleep, leaving tear stains all over Draco, which he didn't mind. He mindlessly stroked her hair, watching her reside in her deep slumber, her arms draped around his body and his around hers. Considering the circumstance, he felt happy that she had wanted him instead of Ron. To think, if someone had ever told him that he would fall for Hermione Granger, he would have laughed in their face and insult her in some shape or form. Since they're becoming of heads and Draco stopping with the childish attitude, he'd seen a whole different light to her and the way she was. She was intelligent, funny, sophisticated and she could also hold her drink, which was a bonus to add to the pile, but most of all, absolutely beautiful. Ever since they were forced to do round together (which was a blessing in disguise), he became closer to her, knowing things that other people didn't. He had told her things only Blaise knew. He hadn't felt as close to a girl as he did with her, they only woman who might have competition with her would be his mother. She felt natural in his arms, he didn't want to let go. He convinced himself he could stay in the same position forever. Just him and her. The two together.

* * *

"Malfoy? Malfoy wake up!" A shadowy figure peered over him, a haze in Draco's eyes.

Eventually, his eyes began to come into focus and he soon recognised the raven black messy hair.

"Potter? What do you want?"

"Visiting hours are over, we have to go. You've been asleep for 5 hours."

Draco shifted slightly so his hand could reach to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10 to 6." Harry said while looking at his watch.

"Everyone's gone back to Hogwarts; it's just me and you."

The blonde haired boy gently unwrapped Hermione's arms from around his body but unfortunately managed to wake her.

"Draco," she said startled "where are you going?"

"I'm going back to school, visiting hours are over." he explained, slipping his shoes on.

"Can't you stay the night; I don't want to be by myself."

"Love, I would but I doubt they would let me." He caressed her face in the palms of his hands and leant down, faces almost touching, breath mingling together.

"Ok, but promise me you'll be back in the morning?" She whispered in a small voice so only Draco could hear.

"I wouldn't even think about not visiting you." He pecked her on the lips before being dragged back by his collar by Harry.

"Alright lover boy, not while I'm here."

Draco turned round to smirk at him but was greeted by smouldering green eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Walking out the door, he looked through the little window and mouthed 'I'll be back'. She returned with a little wave and mouthed back, 'I love you.'

* * *

Hermione lay on her side, looking out this window, watching in fascination at the clusters of stars forming outside as well of the night's sun gracefully glowing through. Her thoughts on Harry being so cool with Draco kissing her? She was surprise he didn't flip out it. The clouds drifted over the moon, leaving Hermione in nothing but darkness.

A sound occurred at the door which made Hermione jump and to her surprise, she found Ron creeping in.

"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing Ronald?" She said, picking herself up, backing up against her headboard.

"I came to tell you something." His voice was solemn and dark. He walked forward and came into the light.

"Well, what is it?" She crossed her arms and tried to pull of an angry look but came across more scared than anything.

"You can't tell anyone, otherwise I'll kill you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Her tone now becoming slightly irritated now.

With one swift movement, he grabs Hermione's neck.

Hermione's hands flew up to her neck, trying and clearly not succeeding to breaking free of his vice like grip.

"Ron! What the fuck are you doing?!" She spluttered only managing to grab a few short breaths of air.

"I told you; you cannot tell anyone what happened." He squeezed her neck ever so slightly, putting even more pressure on her airways as a small warning. "And if you do, I will kill you, this," he clenched her even harder this time, to the point where Hermione was flailing at the complete lack of oxygen, "It's only a teaser to what will come."

He relaxed his grip and watched her cough and choke at the rate that the air she huffed in, trying to return to her natural state. He fully let go when she had done and pushed against her, his face so close to hers she felt the hot wetness of his breath. He pulled back and headed for the door.

"Remember, 'Mione, our little secret." He imitated a childlike shushing pose.

* * *

Draco tossed and turned, unable to sleep. All he could think about (well more worried about), was Hermione. How could she just trip down the stairs at such a cost? She was always so careful.

The image of her mouthing, 'I love you' replying in his head. Why didn't he mouth it back? He was becoming paranoid at the fact that she might feel unloved. This was all too much. He needed to see her. He had to tell her.

He crept out of his empty dorm, clad in only a dressing gown and Pyjama bottoms, deciding to take a trip to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Draco? What's wrong?" A squinting Ginny opened the door, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark. "Where's Hermione?"

"D-didn't anyone tell you?"

She replied with a shake of the head and a raised eyebrow.

He and Ginny were on the sofa when Blaise walked down and sat beside her giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Draco explained everything to Ginny. He watched the hurt swim in her eyes.

"I need to see her, Draco. Please." Her head resting in the crook of Blaise's neck.

"I would take you, but I have no way of getting there myself. We'll just have to wait until morning." Draco turned to Blaise.

"Mind if I stay here for the night? I can't sleep in that big empty quarter."

"Yeah sure, mate. Unfortunately, you'll have to sleep on the sofa."

"That's cool."

Ginny stood up and walked over to the airing cupboard, retrieving various sleeping items and laid them all out on the sofa.

"Thank you." Draco said while climbing in the duvet.

"No problem, Drake. Least I can do for you mate." Draco watched Blaise move to Ginny's side, grabbing her by the waist.

Oh how he craved for that image to be of him and Hermione. He continued to watch them, but placed Hermione in Ginny's position and himself in Blaise's.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the cold daft sweeping her leg in haste. She shifted in her position to see if she could find her covers but soon realised she had kicked it off onto the floor. She groaned and opened her eyes to find her nurse sorting out the sheets at the end of the room.

"Sorry if the wind woke you up," she apologetically smiled, "when I came in this morning, you were shaking and sweating; I took pity and opened the window."

Hermione thanked her as she walked out and sat up, leaning against the headrest. Parts of last night flickered across her mind. Was it real? Or was it just a sick dream?

She walked over to the mirror in her bathroom and searched for any bruises or marks on her neck. None whatsoever. She couldn't help but replay the nightmare again, staring aimlessly into the mirror. It felt so real. But doesn't every dream feel real?

She sighed and sat back down on her bed, wiping the beads of sweat away.

Maybe it was her mind's twisted way of telling her don't tell anyone the truth. Save Ron.

She couldn't deal with this on an empty stomach so she decided to go to the hospital canteen.

* * *

Draco sat stirring his cold tea while Blaise and Ginny mindlessly chatted about teachers they didn't want to see today. Draco eventually looked up to join in the conversation when a little girl caught his eye, peaking round the corner of the hospitals cafe door. She looked about 6 and just like Hermione except with platinum blond hair like his. His eyes hardened to a solid shade of grey. He watched her eyes dart left to right pursing her lips so tight. She caught his eye contact and hid back round the door. Draco on instinct got up and walked over. When he did reach, he noticed the little girl had bruises and cuts all over her face and her lip was extremely swollen. She glanced up at him and quickly returned her eyes to her lap.

"What's your name?" Draco questioned.

"Anabella." She said in a quiet voice with a small lisp.

"I'm Draco, what's wrong?" Draco asked, face relaxing a little.

Silence left her mouth. He bent down and pulled her head up using the tips of his fingers on her chin.

"I'm hungry, but if I go in there, everyone will think I'm u-ugly." Her voice wobbled.

Draco shook his head. "Well I don't think your ugly, in fact you look just like my...my girlfriend and she's pretty beautiful." He cracked a smile and she copied it.

"I'll make a deal with you, you go in there and I'll buy you anything you want from the cafe section?"

He watched her bound up from her spot, a ray of light shining from her face.

"Deal!"

He stood up dusting himself when he felt a tiny hand slither into his. His heart stopped as she looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes restricting his grey armoured ones. She gave him a toothy smile, although a few of them were missing.

Draco and Anabella walked through the door, Anabella hiding behind him. They both walked over to the table and both Ginny and Blaise exchanged looks at the uncanny resemblance to Hermione.

"Anabella, this is my best friend, Blaise and his girlfriend, Ginny."

Both Blaise and Ginny smiled at the little girl and then soon Draco was being dragged by the hand to the counter.


End file.
